I Never Speak, Then How Do You Make To Understand Me?
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Alex, une jeune fille humaine, vient d'arriver à l'Académie Cross. Chose étrange, elle ne parle jamais. Zero la trouvant énervante et Aido se demandant pourquoi elle l'ignore, la jeune fille se laisse aller dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Et pourquoi son sang revient dans son corps lorsqu'elle se blesse?
1. Bienvenue à l'Académie Cross!

**Bonjour, voici une toute nouvelle fiction que je viens de commencer :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, personnellement j'hésite de faire un Zero x Oc ou un Aido x Oc. Peut-être les deux, mais comme je ne suis pas sûr, je préfère attendre. ^^ Bonne lecture!**

OoOoOoOoO

Assise tranquillement dans le moyen de transport auquel on m'avait acquitté, je regardais les personnes marcher dans la rue. Ils étaient bizarre les hommes avec leur chapeau haut de forme, et les femmes avec leur ombrelle. Mais les gens se firent de moins en moins. Quand soudainement, tous s'arrêtât de bouger devant une immense bâtisse sinistre entouré de clôture. Le moment que je redoutais le plus était enfin arrivé.

Quelqu'un venu m'ouvrir la porte et m'aida à descendre du véhicule.

« - Mademoiselle Alex. Me dis la personne qui était en fait le cocher. Vous êtes enfin arrivé à destination. Bienvenue à l'académie Cross. »

« - Mmm… Dis-je l'air ennuyé. »

Quelqu'un ouvris les portes des clôtures afin de me laisser entrer, et, une fois cela fais, les refermas derrière moi. Au moins ici, mes assaillants ne pourront pas m'attaquer facilement.

Ce fût que quelques instant plus tard que l'on m'amena dans l'école, où je pus mettre mon uniforme et où on me conduisit jusque devant une porte pour le moins assez grande. On me demanda d'entrer, c'est ce que je fis sans attendre.

« - Ah bonjour! Me dis quelqu'un d'un air très enjoué derrière son bureau. Tu es Alex n'est-ce pas? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« - Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis le directeur de cette académie. »

J'acquiesçai encore.

« - Tu ne parles pas beaucoup… »

Je souris.

« - Enfin, je suppose que tu es au courant qu'il faut que je te pose encore quelques questions avant ton entrer ici. »

Mon sourire s'élargit. J'attendais avec impatience ses questions.

« - Premièrement, crois-tu en l'existence des vampires? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était quoi cette question? Je répondis non de la tête.

Le directeur souris.

« - Alors bienvenue à l'académie Cross! Dit-il. Ma fille Yuki va te faire visiter l'école lorsqu'elle arrivera. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter? »

Je fis signe que non, quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Le directeur demanda d'entrer et cette personne le fît.

« - Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur le directeur? Demanda une fille aux cheveux bruns court et ayant le même uniforme que moi. »

Suite à ces mots le directeur entra dans une forte dépression pour le moins… étrange. Je regardais donc la jeune fille qui était entré pour ensuite remarquer qu'elle était désespérée. Apparemment, ça devait être sa fille.

« - Ne t'en fais pas... Me dit-elle en souriant et en ignorant complètement le directeur. Il est toujours comme ça. Je me nomme Yuki et je suis une des chargés de discipline de cette école. Je vois que tu es nouvelle... Je dois te faire visitée l'école c'est ça? »

Je fis signe que oui de la tête à nouveau et la jeune fille me souris.

« - Super! Dit-elle enjouée. Ne t'en fais pas, l'endroit à l'air grand, mais on ne se perd jamais. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom? »

Je ne le lui répondis pas et baissa ma tête légèrement. Je déteste parler, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas le droit.

« - Elle se nomme Alex. Expliqua le directeur qui avait enfin repris son calme. Elle ne parle jamais. »

« - Elle est muette? Demanda Yuki un peu inquiète. »

« - Oh non rassure-toi! Lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'aime juste pas parler. C'est tout. »

« - Ah… Chuchota Yuki un peu sceptique avant de se retourner vers moi. Bon. On y va? Je dois encore te faire visiter. »

Je hochais la tête avant de la suivre à l'extérieur du bureau. Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais visité l'école au complet. Yuki avait raison, l'endroit était grand, mais c'était facile de se repéré. Soudain, quelqu'un nous interpella. Enfin… C'est plutôt Yuki qu'on interpellait.

« - Yuki. Fît la personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais. »

« - Ah bonjour Zero! Fît Yuki en souriant. Je suis en train de faire visiter l'école à la nouvelle élève. J'allais justement l'amené à sa chambre. Alex? Voici Zero. Il est chargé de discipline lui aussi. »

Le dénommée Zero me regarda un moment et je fis de même.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'on aurais une nouvelle élève… Murmura Zero sceptique. »

« - Moi non plus. Fît Yuki. »

« - Elle vient d'où? Demanda-t-il. »

Je me figeai sur place.

« - Le directeur ne me l'a pas encore dit… Fît Yuki. »

« - Pourquoi pas lui demander? Elle doit le savoir. À moins qu'elle soit idiote. »

Je fixai Zero avec un regard très noir. Si je le pouvais, il serait mort il y a quelques secondes.

« - Elle ne parle pas. Dit Yuki. Elle n'est pas muette, mais elle ne parle pas. C'est tout. »

« - Hm. Fît Zero. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

« - Ah oui tu as raison! Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Tu viens Alex? »

Je ne fis que la suivre en silence. Sachant bien que tous me trouvais étrange de ne pas dire un mot… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, désolé…

« - Alors, voici ta chambre! Me dit Yuki en ouvrant une porte au hasard. Normalement nous sommes supposées être deux par deux, mais toi tu seras toute seule. C'est super non? »

Je la gratifia de mon plus beau sourire et entra dans la chambre.

« - Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain durant les cours! »

Je la regarda filer vers la sortie des dortoirs avant de m'enfermer à double-tour rapidement. Je me dirigea avec hâte vers la fenêtre et ferma le loquet aussi vite qu'avec la porte.

La nuit allait être longue, et dans le silence de la nuit, une voix dans mes souvenirs refit surface dans ma tête…

_Cours Alex cours. Je finirais par te retrouver, peu importe le monde où tu te trouves, et ce jour-là :_

_Tu mourras._

OoOoOoOoO

**Alors? Vous avez aimez ce chapitre un? Merci de m'en faire part avec vos reviews! :3**


	2. Première journée chamboulante!

Chapitre 2

Un rayon de lumière réussit à traverser les rideaux sombre de ma chambre, m'aveuglent et me réveillant au passage. Je ne fusse point surprise de me retrouver assise sur le sol dans une position inconfortable. Ce qui me valût d'énorme courbature, j'aurais peut-être dû surveiller la pièce de mon lit au lieu de rester assise dans un coin…

Je remarquai alors que je portais un uniforme d'écolière, plutôt étrange comme tenue du jour… Depuis quand j'ai ce genre de vêtement?

Puis, je me souvenu. Je me trouvais maintenant à l'Académie Cross, et tous les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Ma rencontre avec le directeur, sa fille, Yuki et Zero ne m'avait pas trop chamboulé. J'appréciais quand même la compagnie de Yuki, elle avait été si gentille avec moi…

Cependant, une phrase, une toute petite phrase que la chargée de discipline m'avait dite me ramena à l'ordre et me fît sortir de mes pensées.

« - On se voit demain durant les cours! Fît sa voix dans ma tête. »

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde! Les cours c'est vrai! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça? Je suis dans une école quand même! Oh non, qu'elle heure est-il?

Je regardai avec horreur qu'il était plus de 2 heures de l'après-midi. Aussi vite que mes jambes pouvait me le permettre, je me dépêchai de prendre mais affaires et de me rendre dans ma classe, ce qui me pris une trentaine de minute de plus. J'arrivai toute essoufflée devants mes – camarades? – et mon professeur qui me regardait avec un regard noir.

« - Mademoiselle Alex je suppose? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'il était en colère. Savez-vous qu'elle heure il est? »

Je ne dis rien, je ne fisse que pointer l'horloge installé sur le mur. Il y eût quelques gloussements dans la salle.

« - J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour votre retard. Me dit-il avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Qu'attendez-vous pour parler? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis une grimace. Ce qui fît rire tous les élèves ainsi que de rendre le professeur rouge de colère.

« - Vous, vous avez une heure de colle! Ragea-t-il d'un doigt vengeur. Aller vous asseoir maintenant! »

Je parcourue la salle du regard pour finalement le laisser tomber sur la seule place libre. Celle à côté de Zero. Avec une légère moue sur le visage, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et le cours pu recommencer. Heureusement que mon voisin dormais tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki se retourna vers moi en souriant.

« - Alors? Me dit-elle les yeux pétillants. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais durant tout ce temps? Tu dormais? »

Je lui fis un minuscule sourire qu'elle me rendit.

« - Mademoiselle Yuki. Déclara le professeur d'un ton catégorique. Que faites-vous à discuter en classe! »

« - Eh bien c'est que… Commença Yuki devenu rouge de honte. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication de votre part. La coupa-t-il. Une heure de colle pour vous aussi. Zero réveillez-vous! Vous rejoindrez miss Cross durant la retenue. Et je me fiche que vous soyez chargés de discipline! »

Zero émit un grognement de fatigue en se réveillant mais fût surpris de me voir à côté de lui. Voulant l'oublier complètement, je portai mon attention au cours. Mais je replongeai très vite dans mes pensées, me rappelant des souvenirs douloureux…

_Un coup de feu. Encore. La balle alla se loger dans les feuilles sur lesquelles je marchais. Quelqu'un de normal aurait probablement crié de terreur. Mais je ne criais plus à présent, mes yeux était fermes, sans une once d'espoir, et mon visage était crispé par la douleur, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre de moi-même. Une ombre qui essayait désespérément de survivre en courant pour échapper à un psychopathe. Une ombre qui essayait de trouver un endroit où elle serait en sécurité._

_C'est alors que je trouvai un buisson assez grand pour me cacher, et je décidai de m'y glisser à l'intérieur. L'homme qui me poursuivait eût tôt fait de me rejoindre, ne me voyant pas, mais sentant ma présence, il se mît à parler._

_« - Alex… Où es-tu petite Alex? Vient me voir… Je me sens si seul sans toi… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Je veux juste te faire souffrir encore et encore… »_

_Il partit alors dans un rire machiavélique qui me fît froid dans le dos. Je me mis à trembler de peur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour m'attirer les foudres de cet homme sinistre au cœur de pierre?_

_Un autre coup de feu retentit et je sursautai, la balle avait atterris à plusieurs mètres de moi. L'homme grogna de mécontentement._

_« - Apparemment tu n'étais pas cacher là… Continua-t-il avant de commencer à tirer dans chacun des buissons qu'il voyait. Je finirais bien par te trouver ma petite Alex… »_

_Il continua ainsi durant quelques minutes. Une balle finît par me frôler la tête, me coupant une mèche de cheveux au passage. Je mis une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, mais trop tard, le son était déjà sorti. C'est donc avec horreur que je regardai les branches de ma cachette s'écarter lentement sur un visage qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire sadique que je connaissais très bien._

_« - Je t'ai enfin retrouvée… Lâcha-t-il avec l'air soulagé. J'ai eût si peur pour toi… Ma douce et petite Alex… »_

_Il flatta lentement ma tête alors que je recommençais à trembler de peur et que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues._

_« - Chuuuut… Laissa-t-il tomber. Ne pleure pas… Je suis là maintenant… Plus personne d'autre que moi ne pourra te faire de mal… Je suis si heureux… Tient regarde, j'ai apporté quelque chose… »_

_C'est lorsqu'il passa le long couteau couvert de mon propre sang sur ma joue que je laissai échapper un hurlement de terreur._

« - Alex? Me demanda Yuki. Ça va? »

Il me fallut un long moment avant que je ne sorte de mes pensées lugubres. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le cours était terminé depuis longtemps et que seule moi, Yuki et Zero était resté pour la retenue. Je clignai légèrement des yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Tant de temps c'était déjà passé?

« - Laisse tomber. Lâcha Zero ennuyé. Elle est trop idiote pour se rendre compte que tu lui parles. »

Comme réponse je lui lançai un regard noir et grogna de mécontentement. De quel droit osai-t-il m'insulter!?

Yuki partit dans un fou rire face à ma réaction. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce genre de situation tous les jours. Je me mis alors à sourire également.

Soudain, Zero se leva et alla vers la porte.

« - Zero que fais-tu? Demanda Yuki surprise. »

« - Je sors d'ici. Déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique. »

« - Mais nous sommes en retenue… Commença Yuki. Et le professeur a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas sortir avant… »

Elle fût interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« - Si il voulait vraiment que l'on reste il aurait verrouillé la porte. Tu ne penses pas? Laissa-t-il échapper. Aller vient, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Je les vis alors déguerpir à une grande vitesse, me laissant seule dans la pièce, avec mes souvenirs.

_Ma douce petite Alex… Je te promets de te tuer…_


	3. La Night Class

Chapitre 3

J'étais resté dans la classe un bon moment déjà avant de me décider d'aller suivre Yuki et Zero. J'étais trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, surtout après ce que Zero avait dit. Les suivants de loin, je finis par les voir arriver devant un autre bâtiment de l'école, là où une bonne centaine de fille s'extasiait pour un rien. Me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elles étaient autant, je m'approchai afin de mieux voir l'objet qui les excitait.

Un homme. Voilà ce qui les excitait. Personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai déjà vu des gens beaucoup plus intéressant et séduisant…

Cet homme mesurait environ 1m77, mais quand même petit comparé aux autres gens qui l'accompagnaient. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu turquoises pouvant se comparer à de la glace, et ses cheveux, courts et en batailles, était d'un blond très clair qui s'associaient parfaitement avec son teint pâle. Il souriait, c'était déjà ça, et il était d'une incroyable bonne humeur. Je su immédiatement qu'il était un imbécile. Il me le prouva lorsqu'il lança d'un air tout aussi joyeux :

« - Bonjour! Comment vont mes croquignolettes aujourd'hui? »

Le pire c'était comment les filles lui ont répondu…

Près de lui, un autre garçon faisait partie du centre de l'attention. Il était bien bâti, mais ce qui attirait le plus mon attention, c'était ces cheveux. Ils étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et des yeux mordorés venaient compléter son visage. Pas de doute, cet homme-là ne sourit pas souvent.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille au teint pâle avait le visage tiré par l'exaspération. Elle était très élégante et très distinguée. Elle possédait des cheveux ondulés pêche-orange qui lui arrivait à la taille et des yeux de lumière sombre-rose. Apparemment, aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée pour elle…

Derrière elle, un jeune homme au corps élancé et svelte mangeait des Pocket Choco… Ses yeux avaient une jolie couleur grise et ses cheveux châtain était en batailles, dont les plus long lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Près de lui, une jeune fille au visage fin et aux cheveux roux orangés attaché en deux magnifiques couettes l'accompagnait. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé, comme l'océan. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Un autre jeune garçon leur parlait les yeux pétillant de malice. Il possédait des cheveux blonds plutôt mi- courts comme les blés et des yeux grand et magnifiquement vert. Un sourire radieux s'affichait sur ses lèvres, curieusement, ça lui allait bien.

Et enfin, un homme très grand marchait derrière eux. Il avait une silhouette fine et élancé. Sa peau était aussi pure et diaphane que le cristal, ornée par des yeux d'un rouge sang impénétrable qui, plongé en les vôtres, vous laisse la sensation de sonder les plus profondes ténèbres de votre âme. Son visage est encadré par des cheveux lisses et mi-longs châtain foncé. Il demeurait avec une expression calme, impassible. Lui, il avait vécu quelques choses d'horrible dans le passé… J'en étais sûr…

Mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus, c'était l'uniforme. C'était le même que le mien, mais de couleur différente. Probablement une autre classe, une classe de nuit.

Mais mon observation dû s'arrêter là, car Yuki et Zero avait fait leur apparition. Écartant les jeunes filles et leur demandant de retourner dans leur dortoir. Le coup de feu était proche… Ne voulant pas être punis, je me dirigeai, comme les autres, vers le dortoir. Mais voulant prendre un tout autre chemin, je me perdis au beau milieu de la forêt. Super. Comment je fais pour retourner chez moi maintenant?

Étant pressée d'aller dormir dans de beaux draps chauds, je me mis à courir pour essayer de rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais plus j'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus. Fatigué, je m'arrêtasse, voulant prendre mon souffle avant de recommencer mon excursion en marchant cette fois. Mais je m'arrêtasse net lorsqu'une voix jaillit à quelque mètre de moi.

« - Tient tient… Que fais donc une jeune fille de la Day Class ici au beau milieu de la nuit? »

Je me retournai pour finalement voir deux garçons de la classe de tout à l'heure. Aido Hanabusa et Kain Akatsuki… Si je me rappelle bien… Bon, ne les trouvant pas assez important à mes yeux, je décidai de continuer ma route. Ils en furent complètement décontenancés.

« - Hé ho! Laissa échapper Aido d'un ton désinvolte. Pourquoi tu nous ignores hein? »

Je me retournasse vers lui avant de lancer une grimace au hasard. Kain ne le remarqua pas, étant trop occupé à regarder les branches des feuilles, mais le visage d'Aido se décomposa. Difficile de faire face à quelqu'un qui ne vous parlent pas et, qui plus est, ne succombe pas à votre charme… Le pauvre…

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je continuai mon chemin. C'est alors qu'une main se fît sentir sur mon épaule, j'eusse brusquement l'impression de revenir en arrière, je m'écartai brusquement. Laissant la peur venir dans les traits de mon visage.

_« - Pourquoi tu cries? Me dit-il avec un sourire dément. Je t'ai fait mal? Parfait. C'est justement ce que je voulais ma douce petite Alex… »_

_Il s'approcha lentement vers moi, tenant fermement le fouet qui m'avait fait hurler de douleur un peu plutôt. Laissant des marques saignante et encore fraîche de son passage. Il continua de me frapper avec durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je ne laisse plus aucun son s'échapper de ma bouche. Pensant alors que je serais tranquille durant quelques minutes, je soupirai de soulagement. Mais la suite fût plus horrible encore…_

_« - Ne t'en fais pas ma douce… Me dit-il en caressant doucement mon visage de ses doigts. Tout va bien se passer… Ça va juste te piquer un peu… »_

_Son regard se fît plus aigu, je n'aimais pas ça. Et la suite des évènements me fît hurler à nouveau._

_Un hurlement d'effroi…_

« - STOP! Hurla une voix en descendant d'un arbre. Aido recule immédiatement! »

La voix de Yuki me fît à nouveau sortir de ma torpeur. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Aido s'était avancer vers moi l'ai menaçant, sur le point de m'arracher la gorge. Bah il s'énervait vite dites donc!

« - Alex? Laissa échapper Yuki surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, avait-elle déjà oublié?

« - Ah oui c'est vrai… Continua-t-elle l'air désolé. J'avais oublié excuse-moi… Ça va ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par-là!? Déclara Aido d'un ton remplie de colère. »

Je répondis non de la tête, ignorant complètement le garçon qui fulminait sur place. Yuki me fît un petit sourire, et me demanda de retourner au dortoir. Je regardais Kain, qui était toujours dans ses pensées, le visage pointer vers les fleurs de cerisier. Apparemment, il ne remarquait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

« - Alex. Me dis Yuki un peu inquiète. Retourne au dortoir. »

Me ramenant à l'ordre, je recommençai à fixer Yuki. J'allais lui répondre que je ne savais pas où était le dortoir, mais me tût à la dernière seconde. Voyant la détresse dans mon regard, Yuki me montra une direction du doigt, je lui souris pour la remercier et continua mon chemin dans cette direction.

_Ne t'en fais pas ma douce… Le jour de ta mort sera celui le plus atroce…_


	4. Découverte étrange

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines s'était passé depuis ma rencontre avec la Night Class. Depuis, je n'ose plus aller à autre part qu'à l'école ou au dortoir. À chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je vais me perdre à nouveau, bizarre… Ça pourrait m'arriver encore, c'est-on jamais.

Bref, durant ces deux semaines, une grande amitié s'est forgée entre moi et Yuki. On sentant bien, et elle est toujours surprise de voir mes réactions face aux autres. Elle rit souvent, j'aime bien son rire. Il m'apaise et m'empêche de penser à ce qui m'est arrivé… Parfois j'ai envie de rire avec elle, mais je me retiens toujours au dernier instant, ne faisant que sourire face à son comportement.

Enfin, il y a aussi Zero. Notre relation n'a pas vraiment avancé je dois dire… Il continue toujours de m'insulter. Certes, moins souvent que d'habitude, mais il continue quand même. Et moi je continue à lui répondre en grognant. Cette situation fait toujours rire Yuki, au moins il y a un point positif.

Bon, tout ça pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui est un jour quand même assez spécial pour les élèves… Car non seulement les cours sont annulés, mais nous avons également la chance de pouvoir sortir en ville! Moi et Yuki avons prévue de passé la journée ensemble, elle m'a dit qu'elle irait me faire visiter quelques endroits, puisqu'apparemment je ne connais pas du tout la région. Le directeur à insister pour qu'on soit accompagné de Zero, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins nous allons nous amuser, c'est toujours ça qui tient.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace en face de moi sur le mur, ajustant mes cheveux brun et mes vêtements au passage. Je souris, mon reflet me renvoyant mon sourire, tout aussi joyeux. Sentant une grande bouffée de joie envahir mon cœur face à cette journée, je me dépêchai d'enfiler mon manteau et d'aller rejoindre Yuki et Zero à l'entrée.

« - On y va? Me demanda Yuki en m'apercevant. »

Je lui fis signe que oui et, avec un énorme sourire, nous sortons de l'Académie pour nous promener dans la ville. Yuki me montra alors tous les endroits qu'elle connaissait. Boutiques, restaurant, parc, cinéma, métro et j'en passe! Y'a pas de doute, aujourd'hui j'ai appris plus de choses que ce que j'ai retenue dans ma vie!

« - C'est beau vous avez fini? Demanda Zero pour la centième fois ennuyé. »

« - Presque! Fît Yuki en faisant un clin d'œil. Il faut encore que je lui montre le café du coin! »

Zero soupira d'agacement et mon sourire s'élargit.

« - Oh! Fît Yuki tout d'un coup. J'ai oublié quelques choses au dernier stand! Il faut que j'y retourne! »

« - Je t'accompagne… Laissa échapper Zero. »

« - D'accord. Fît-elle avec un sourire. Tu viens avec nous Alex? »

Je fis signe que non. J'avais besoin d'une pause, sinon ma tête allait exploser!

« - Oh… Fît-elle un peu déçue. Très bien. On se rejoint ici dans une heure? »

Pour seule réponse, je lui fis un clin d'œil qui la fit rire. Elle et Zero partirent immédiatement. Mais comme je voulais m'éloigner un peu de la civilisation, j'allai marcher dans une rue déserte. Là où personne n'allait.

Au bout d'un moment, je me dis qu'il était peut-être l'heure de retourner à l'endroit où j'étais. Quand je me rendis compte que je m'étais aventuré trop loin. Je m'étais encore perdue! Prise de panique, je me mise à courir dans tous les passages que je trouvais, me perdant encore au passage. Mais alors que je croyais que tout étais perdue, je vis une femme devant une fontaine de dos. Soulagée, j'allai vers elle, puis m'arrêtât, me souvenant que je ne devais pas parler.

J'allais partir quand on m'attrapa le bras violemment, me retournant afin de pouvoir me défendre, je me figeai sur place. Trop horrifier par la chose qui me retenait.

La dame que j'avais aperçu, c'était un monstre, un véritable monstre. Avec des yeux rouges sang et des dents pointues, elle me sourit sadiquement. Une perle de sueur coula le long de mon cou, mais c'est lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi et qu'elle me mordit l'épaule que je hurlai. Tant pis pour ce qui arrivera après!

« - À l'aide! Hurlais-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces mais s'entends le sang couler de plus en plus. Au secours! »

Les forces me vider peu à peu et sentant mon sang glisser dans la gorge de ce monstre, je la repoussai violemment, la faisant tomber au sol et m'arrachant l'épaule au passage. Je hurlai de douleur tout en tenant l'origine de ma blessure. Sentant qu'elle se relevait, je me dépêchai de courir dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas m'atteindre durant au moins quelques minutes. Mais sitôt arriver, je n'eusse à peine le temps de me retourner qu'elle sauta sur moi. Je la repoussai de toutes mes forces, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang sous le coup de la douleur à mon épaule. J'arrivais au moins à la tenir à distance de mon sang, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

« - Alex! Fît la vois de Yuki que je reconnu immédiatement. »

Retournant mon regard de panique vers celle qui m'avait interpellée tout en repoussant ''la chose'', je vis avec surprise Zero tomber à genoux précipitamment en se tenant la gorge.

« - Zero! Fît Yuki encore plus en panique. Oh non… Retiens-toi s'il te plaît! »

Se retenir? Non… Cela voulait dire que... Zero était comme cette femme? Regardant ce dernier d'un regard nouveau, je le vis pointer un revolver vers moi et ce… ce… vampire? Attendez, un revolver!? Il veut me tuer ou quoi!?

« - Yuki! Hurlais-je de terreur. »

Cette dernière se figea de surprise au son de ma voix et se retourna vers moi, bouche béate. Ok, j'ai parlé. Et alors? Dois-je rappelez qu'un vampire essaye de boire mon sang!?

Avec horreur, je vis Zero appuyer sur la détente. Je fermai les yeux et soudainement, un énorme poids s'abattit sur moi. Je risquai donc à ouvrir les yeux tranquillement, et je remarquai que le vampire s'était écroulé. Le repoussant sur le côté, Yuki se dépêcha d'aller me rejoindre et Zero de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

« - Alex mon dieu! Fît-elle en s'approchant de moi. Ça va? »

Oui je vais très bien. Un vampire m'a quasiment arraché l'épaule au complet, mais tout va très bien!

« - Il faut vite aller soigner ta blessure avant que d'autre ne… Fît-elle en regardant mon épaule. Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!? »

Je regardai mon épaule – qu'elle regarda avec horreur – et retenu ma respiration en voyant tout le sang revenir à sa place et remettre mon épaule comme avant. J'avais oublié ça…

« - Zero! Hurla-t-elle en reculant. Zero! »

Je me relevai précipitamment avec panique et regarda Yuki avec un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Je voulais qu'elle se calme, mais elle commença à me crier tous pleins de questions à la figure.

« - Comment ça se fait que tout ton sang soit revenue! Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ton épaule n'a plus rien! Tu es un vampire toi aussi? »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase plus calmement. Je secouai la tête négativement. Non, je n'étais pas un vampire.

« - Alors… Continua-t-elle en murmurant. Comment? »

Je regardai derrière elle et je vis Zero aussi stupéfait que Yuki. Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration. Il fallait que je leur explique tout, et vite.

Avant qu'il ne le découvre…

_Rappelle-toi Alex, si jamais quelqu'un voit notre secret…_

_Je devrais le tuer._


	5. Cinq mots qui tue

Chapitre 5

Me voilà à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était dans une autre pièce avec Yuki et Zero et ils étaient en train de discuter de mon cas. Ils ne savaient pas que je pouvais les entendre très clairement. Yuki n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de demander si j'irais bien, ce qui me faisait mal au cœur. Zero, lui, ne disait rien. Le directeur essayait de calmer Yuki.

« - Ne t'en fais pas… Disait-il pour l'apaiser. Lorsque Kaname arrivera je lui demanderais si elle est une sorte de vampire non accomplie. »

« - Ce n'en est pas une! Hurla-t-elle. Jamais elle ne me mentirait! »

Ensuite, ce fût le silence. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes entrer dans une pièce. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants et entrèrent dans le bureau. Je vis alors le directeur, Yuki, Zero et quelques gens de la Night Classe que j'avais vu il y a quelques semaines. Parmi eux se tenait l'idiot que j'avais ignoré royalement.

« - Bonjour Alex. Me dit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Non…. Pour de vrai?

« - Es-tu un vampire? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je levai les yeux pour la millième fois et répondit non de la tête. On m'avait posé cette question au moins cent fois aujourd'hui.

« - Connaissais-tu l'existence des vampires avant? »

Je fis non de la tête à nouveau. Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une chose aussi horrible que lui…

« - Pourquoi ton sang revient vers ton corps? »

Je ne répondis pas et fixai le plancher. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le directeur.

« - Je ne pense pas que cette fille est un quelconque lien avec les vampires. Dit-il l'air grave. »

« - En es-tu sûr Kaname? Demanda le directeur. »

« - Sûr à cent pour cent. Seiren! »

« - Oui maître Kaname! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux gris s'approcha de moi avant de mettre sa main sur ma tête. Je su tout de suite ce qui allait m'arriver. Un lavage de cerveau… Je ne veux pas revivre tout ça!

Je lui pris la main violemment et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous le regard ahuri des personnes dans la pièce. Je vociférai en silence, de quel droit osaient-ils me faire ça!? L'idiot commença alors à rire pour aucune raison.

« - La ferme Aido. Fît Kaname d'un ton de colère. »

« - Oui Kaname. Fît Aido en refermant sa bouche. »

« - Tu as crié tout à l'heure… Laissa échapper Yuki à mon intention. Tu appelais à l'aide et tu as crié mon nom… Si tu as réussi à me parler à ce moment-là… Tu pourrais au moins nous répondre maintenant, non? »

Je relevai la tête avec panique. J'avais parlé?….Oh non… Non, non, non, non, non! Combien de mots j'avais prononcé? Je comptai sur mes doigts rapidement.

Cinq. J'en avais dit cinq. Je me mise soudain à trembler sous le coup de la peur, je vis un journal pas très loin de moi et le pris violemment avant de regarder à l'intérieur rapidement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Alex? Demanda Yuki avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. »

Je me figeai quand je vis les gros titres et laissa le journal tomber par terre, respirant rapidement. Kaname pris le journal et commença à le lire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écris maître Kaname? Demande Aido en essayant de lire derrière son épaule. »

« - Kaname. Laissa échapper le directeur. »

« _Cinq jeunes filles de 15 ans ont été retrouvé aujourd'hui morte avec la langue coupé. _Commença Kaname en lisant. _Nous ignorons à quoi pourrait ressembler le coupable. Il n'y a aucun indice aux alentour, les jeunes filles ont l'air d'avoir sauvagement souffert avant leur assassinat. Nous aurons plus de détail concernant cette enquête dans les prochains jours. »_

Il replia le journal et tout le monde commença à me fixer.

Cinq mots… Cinq filles mortes… Ce n'est pas vrais… C'est de ma faute…

« - C'est horrible… Laissa échapper Yuki horrifiée. Comment on a pu leur faire une telle chose?

« - Alex? Demanda Zero qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il est de retour… Il va me retrouver… Non… Je ne veux pas… Pitié… NON!

J'avais hurlé et j'avais sauté sur mes pieds, surprenant tout le monde. Sachant qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, je couru vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sauta à l'extérieur.

« - Alex! Hurla Yuki de terreur. »

J'atterris sur le sol assez facilement, je vacillai un peu mais me mise tout de suite à courir vers la sortie de l'académie. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Que je change de ville, de pays, de continent, de monde… Peu importe il fallait que je m'en aille.

J'entendais des bruits de pas qui courrait derrière moi, mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait juste que je m'en aille… Que je l'empêche de me retrouver…

La main qui se fît sentir sur mon épaule n'était pas prévue dans mon plan, qu'on me tire en arrière et que j'arrête ma course non plus. Et le fait qu'on me questionne sans arrête n'était pas calculer.

Ils étaient tous là, devant moi. M'empêchant de bouger ou tout simplement de m'enfuir. Il voulait connaître l'histoire… Eh bien ils allaient être servis…

_Tu sais Alex. Parmi toutes celles que j'ai connue dans ma vie, tu es de loin ma préférée de toutes…_


	6. S'il avait su, il l'aurait aider avant

**Bonjour tout le monde! : 3 Ce chapitre est un petit plus spécial que les autres, car celui-ci sera raconter par notre cher Aido! Eh oui, j'avais complètement oublié ce que je voulais faire avec lui et je remercie Alliana de me l'avoir rappelé x) Enfin bon, ce chapitre ne raconte pas la suite, mais plutôt ce que Aido pense avec quelques flash-back du passé. En espérant que vous allez aimer!**

Chapitre 6

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cru que c'était une fille comme les autres. Une autre humaine qui l'adore pour son physique. Il l'avait alors abordé comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, mais qui aurait cru qu'elle lui aurait tiré la langue?

Il avait été d'abord surpris au début, puis il s'était mis en colère. Comme cette fille pouvait-elle le traiter comme ça? Pour lui, c'était inacceptable. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'en aller tranquillement qu'une rage violente s'empara de lui. Il avait eût envie de lui sauter dessus, de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge et de boire tout son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Il l'aurait sûrement fait si Yuki n'était pas arriver à l'instant même.

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais lorsque Kaname l'avait appris, il sût tout de suite qu'il devait aller s'excuser. Il n'avait pas trop aimé sa punition cette fois il doit le dire…

Donc, à tous les soirs quand il devait aller à ses cours, il scrutait la foule pleine de fille autour de lui à la recherche de cette fille. Mais il avait beau chercher ses cheveux roses, il ne les trouvait pas. Il commençait à perdre espoir, mais ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il la trouva enfin.

Il avait décidé de se promener un peu, avant d'aller à un de ses cours barbare qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru la croisé à la sortie de la bibliothèque, ayant entendu la voix de Yuki pas très loin, il s'était cacher pour mieux espionner.

« - Alex qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? C'était-elle exclamer. »

Pour seule réponse, Alex avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait pointé les livres en face d'elle.

« - Tu révises? Demanda Yuki surprise. Pourquoi? Tu n'en as pas besoin tu as déjà cent pour cent dans toutes tes matières. »

Elle avait esquissé un sourire mesquin et Yuki avait alors soupiré de mécontentement.

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles jamais… Murmura Yuki désespéré. »

Alex lui fît une grimace et Yuki éclata de rire.

« - Je sais je sais. Dit-elle en rigolant. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, par contre tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici après les cours. Je te l'ai déjà dit, retourne au dortoir s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille avait hoché de la tête et Yuki était repartit tranquillement, alors qu'Alex était sur le point de sortir, il en avait profité pour l'arrêter en chemin.

« - Salut. Dit-il un peu gêner. »

Elle lui avait fait un regard noir, l'avait contourné et avait commencé à s'en aller tranquillement.

« - Je suis désolé. Avait-il fait et elle s'était tourné vers lui. On fait la paix? »

Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant et avait commencé à sourire sincèrement. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce sourire lui avait fait chaud cœur pour aucune raison valable.

« - Ça veut dire oui ou non? Avait-il demandé. »

Elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice, lui avait envoyé la main et était repartis vers le dortoir des filles de la Day Class.

Depuis ce soir-là il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle se prénommait Alex. Et étrangement, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait vu ce visage… C'est lorsque Kain l'aperçut en train de réfléchir à cela qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

« - Et Aido. Avait fait Kain en s'approchant. À quoi tu penses pour être dans cet état? »

« - Oh à rien. Avait-il dit. Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. »

Kain l'avait alors regardé un peu soupçonneux et s'était retiré discrètement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le directeur viendrais les convoqués, Kaname et tous les autres à propos de cette même fille. Elle s'était fait attaquer par un vampire l'idiote! Au début il pensait que ce n'était qu'une histoire banale, qu'ils allaient devoir lui faire oublier la mémoire. Mais il s'avérait que c'était tout autre chose. Oui, apparemment cette jeune fille cachait de nombreuses choses… Son propre sang revenait dans son corps, c'était bizarre non?

C'est devenu encore plus bizarre quand elle s'était mise à sauter de la fenêtre juste après avoir lu le journal. Cinq filles étaient mortes avec la langue coupée… Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait?

« - Il y a cinq filles qui sont mortes et elle a prononcé cinq mots aujourd'hui… Finît par dire Zero comme si c'était évident. »

« - Alex! Hurla Yuki avant de se précipité vers la fenêtre et de sauter à son tour. »

« - Yuki! Avait crié tout le monde dans la salle avant de se mettre à poursuivre les deux jeunes filles. »

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'elles, ils virent le visage remplie de souffrance, de désespoir et de colère dans celui d'Alex. C'est là qu'Aido se souvenu… Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement…

_« - Aide-moi! Fît-elle en le tenant par le bras. S'il te plaît! Empêche-le de me retrouver je t'en supplie! »_

_« - Mais lâche-moi! Fît Aido en la repoussant de toutes ses forces. Débrouille-toi toute seule! »_

_« - Il a tué ma mère! Fît-elle en reprenant son bras et en pleurant de plus belle. Tu ne sais pas combien d'année j'ai souffert dans cette forêt! Sauve-moi je t'en supplie! Tu es mon seul espoir! »_

_« - J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler! Avait-il dit en essayant de se dégager. Lâche-moi maintenant! »_

_« - Ma douche petite Alex mais que fais-tu? Fît la voix d'un homme derrière eux. »_

_« - Non… Murmura la jeune fille en pleurant. Non s'il vous plaît… »_

_« - Vous la connaissez? Demanda Aido en regardant l'homme. »_

_« - Je suis un de ses amis. Fît l'homme en souriant. Est-ce que par hasard vous aurait-elle importunée? »_

_« - Pas qu'un peu oui! Fît Aido en repoussant la fille une fois de plus. Elle ne veut pas me laissez tranquille cette chipie. »_

_« - Je suis désolée… Fît l'homme en prenant la fille dans ses bras et lui caressant la tête. Je dois avouer qu'elle a dû aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique durant quelques temps… »_

_« - Ça explique tout… Fît Aido en s'éloignant. Au revoir! »_

_« - Au revoir monsieur… Fît l'homme en regardant la jeune fille d'un regard noir. Alors comme ça on essayait de s'enfuir? Je vais devoir te punir pour ça ma petite Alex. »_

_Il entendu un hurlement, mais il crut que c'était à cause de la folie et il continua son chemin._

**Review? :3**


	7. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils veulent

**Toujours du point de vue d'Aido! : 3 Mais cette fois il raconte la suite ^^ Mais après un moment ça revient à Alex. :D Merci pour toutes vos reviews! : )**

Chapitre 7

Ce souvenir lui parut atroce. Mais pourquoi cela lui revenait maintenant? Qui était cette petite enfant qui avait tant besoin d'aide?

« - Alex calme-toi! Fît Yuki en essayant de calmer Alex qui n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de hurler. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie, mais tu dois arrêter tout de suite cette crise! Ça n'aidera personne! »

La jeune fille commença à prendre de grande respiration et elle finît par se calmer peu à peu. Elle devait avoir une peur bleu des meurtres en tout genre. Malheureusement pour elle dans cette ville, il y en avait pleins.

« - Ça va mieux? Demanda Yuki légèrement moins inquiète. »

Alex hocha la tête et fît un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Bon… Commença le directeur. Le soleil va se lever dans quelques heures… Vous devriez retourner immédiatement dans vos dortoirs respectifs. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Mais étrangement, Aido était complètement plonger dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivé au dortoir de la Night Class, ce dernier demanda à Kain s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Le vampire aux cheveux de flammes le regarda un peu surpris, il devait vraiment être perturbé…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Kain une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans une pièce. »

« - Je viens de me rappeler d'un souvenir… Commença Aido. »

Kain haussa les sourcils, son cousin devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« - Et? Continua Kain. »

« - Il était horrible… Finît par dire Aido. Franchement je me demande comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier… »

Il commença alors à tout expliquer en détail le souvenir qui lui était apparu au moment même où il avait vu le visage déboussolé d'Alex. Son cousin l'écouta attentivement durant tout le long de son récit.

« - Qui sais ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre petite fille… Finît par dire Aido le cœur lourd. Et moi je suis un imbécile de l'avoir laissez toute seule… Elle m'a dit qu'il avait tué sa mère! »

Kain se mît à réfléchir et finît par poser une question.

« - Dit-moi… Commença-t-il. La fille de ton souvenir, elle ne ressemblerait pas à la nouvelle par hasard? »

« - Heu… Fît Aido en essayant de se rappeler les traits du visage des deux filles. Si… Elles se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement… Tu voudrais dire que…? »

« - Si. Fît Kain d'un regard dure. Je pense que cette petite fille c'est Alex. »

OoOoOoOoO

La nuit avait passé rapidement, ma petite crise avait surpris tout le monde apparemment. Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Yuki avait essayé de me réconforter en disant qu'il y aurait une enquête sur les crimes et que la police allait trouver l'assassin. Je lui avais alors souris pour la remercier et lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. Mais au fond de moi je savais que les policiers ne trouverais jamais la moindre preuve et encore moins le meurtrier.

Je savais déjà qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

« - Mademoiselle Alex, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît porter attention à mon cours? Demanda le professeur énervé. »

Je relevai péniblement ma tête de mon bureau pour me mettre à fixer la personne qui m'avait fait sortir de ma torpeur et lui fît l'une de mes grimaces qui avait le don de mettre tout le monde en rogne.

Ce n'est que lorsque je le vis devenir rouge de colère et qu'il eût laissé échapper quelques insultes à mon égard que je souris. Yuki se tourna en souriant vers moi avec le pouce levé, il faut dire qu'à cause de lui elle devait maintenant se coltiner deux fois plus de devoirs que ce qui était nécessaire.

Simplement parce que ''madame'' n'étais pas assise à sa place lorsque la cloche avait sonné. N'importe quoi.

J'entendis un minuscule bruit sec à côté de moi et je me tournai vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir un Zero qui souriait. Certes, pas un vrai sourire. Je dirais plutôt un petit coin de sa bouche qui s'était légèrement relever vers le haut.

Lui aussi avait dû avoir plus de devoir, mais c'était parce qu'il s'était moquer de la chemise du professeur. Même si je pense qu'il avait raison.

Non sérieusement, qui porterais une chemise rose hawaïenne un jour de lycée et, qui plus est, pour enseigner à des élèves qui trouve toujours une occasion pour dénigrer quelqu'un?

Notre cher monsieur Henri Bennet! Notre professeur d'Histoire et Géographie! Félicitation! Vous avez trouvé la bonne réponse du premier coup!

Oui c'est un peu bizarre comme nom pour un humain normal… Ces parents devaient être des sadiques avec les prénoms…

Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. L'homme qui est supposé nous enseigner lui demanda d'entrer, ce que fît cette personne. Toute la classe retenue son souffle lorsqu'ils virent le directeur accompagner d'un officier de police.

« - Excuser-moi de vous déranger monsieur Bennet… Commença le directeur. La police est venue interroger quelques personnes au sujet des meurtres... Ils pensent que certains pourraient connaître certaines informations qui pourraient leur être utiles… »

« - Oui bien sûr… Fît monsieur Henri en croisant les bras. De quels élèves s'agit-il? »

« - Une élève en particulier. Fît l'officier de police avant de parler un peu plus fort dans la salle. Est-ce que mademoiselle Alex Kimberly pourrait me suivre s'il vous plaît? »

À ce moment-là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Un peu gêné par cette situation, je me levai de mon siège et rejoignis l'homme qui m'avait appelé. Mais je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait.

L'identité du meurtrier.

_Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ma petite Alex? Oh? Tu veux savoir pourquoi toutes ses filles sont mortes? Eh bien c'est parce que tu as parlé ma chérie… Et tant que je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé…_

_Il y en aura de plus en plus à chaque mot que tu prononceras…_

**Alors? C'était bon? Je viens de vous donner un gros punch de fin! x) Même si en même temps s'en est pas un… u.u Bon, c'est un punch pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris avant! **

**Sinon… Review? : 3**


	8. L'interrogatoire qui tourne mal

Chapitre 8

J'étais dans une pièce un peu sombre, assise sur une chaise dans la pénombre; je regardais l'homme qui se trouvait en face moi. Il sortit les photos de cinq jeunes filles, toutes ayant le même âge que moi et qui, je le savais, avait été tué par lui.

« - Connaissais-tu l'une de ces femmes? Demanda le policier en me fixant sérieusement. »

Je regardai les photos attentivement. L'une des filles était blonde, deux d'entre elles étaient brunes, l'une était rousse et la dernière avait les cheveux rouges. Mais aucun de ses visages ne m'étaient familier. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de les connaître, il suffisait seulement qu'elles aient 16 ans…

« - Alors pourquoi avez-vous eu une réaction aussi… intense? Demanda l'homme suspicieux. »

Je le regardai au début sans comprendre, puis je me rappelai de ma crise d'hier soir… Oui, j'avais réagis très fortement… Mais je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi… Je haussai donc les épaules tranquillement.

« - Connais-tu le but du tueur en faisant ses crimes? Demanda l'officier avec un regard plus aigu. »

Je fixai le mur derrière lui avec des yeux vides et dépourvue d'étincelles. Si, je le savais. Mais pourquoi je le dirais?

« - Je sais que c'est difficile mais répond-nous… Fît-il plus compatissant. Tu sais quelque chose? »

Je blêmis légèrement et hocha la tête négativement. Ce qui le mit dans une violente colère.

« - Écoute-moi bien petite. Fît-il plus menaçant que jamais. Nous avons trouvé des papiers près des corps de ses jeunes filles… Et tu sais ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur ces papiers? »

Je fis non de la tête, mais je sentais que ça avait un rapport avec moi. Sinon, pourquoi m'interrogerai-t-il?

« - _Il ne reste plus que cinq mots Alex Kimberly…_ Dit-il en récitant ce qui était écrit sur son rapport. Et Alex Kimberly c'est toi. Conclusion, tu connais la personne qui les a tués. Alors dis-le nous! »

Je serai mes mains, pressant le tissu de ma jupe au point que mes articulations deviennent blanches. Je fis non de la tête une deuxième fois, les larmes aux yeux cette fois. Le policier sortit en colère et se mît à crier toute sorte de pacotille au directeur. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

« - Cette interrogatoire ne mènera à rien, cette jeune fille ne veux pas parler! Entendis-je à travers la porte. »

« - Ah oui… Fît la voix du directeur navré. C'est normal, elle ne parle jamais… »

« - Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt! Fît la voix de l'officier avec plus de rage. »

Je me mise à sourire, la situation était quand même un peu amusante quand on y réfléchissait.

« - Enfin bon… Fît l'homme plus calme. À part cette fille nous n'avons aucune autre piste convaincante. Alors arrangez-vous pour qu'elle parle rapidement sinon il y aura bientôt d'autres victimes! »

« - Comment ça d'autres victimes? Fît la voix du directeur surpris. »

Je tendis l'oreille un peu plus. Oui, comment ça d'autres victimes?

« - Apparemment, d'après quelques anciens collègues, il y aurait eu une autre affaire similaire. Continua le policier. Où neuf jeunes filles aurait été retrouvé assassiner avec le même mode opératoire. Et on a retrouvé également des bouts de papier, le dernier disant : _Plus qu'un seul mot ma petite Alex…_ »

Je fus soudainement prise de frissons. Oui, je m'en souvenais. C'était il y a six ans environs… Le soir où je m'étais enfuie…

« - Nous n'avons jamais réussi à trouver le meurtrier… Continua l'homme. Et nous avions beau chercher cette Alex, nous ne la trouvions pas. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas en somme… Puis, plus rien. Il n'y avait plus eu un seul meurtre! Du moins jusqu'à hier… »

Soudain, je fus prise de violent maux de tête et je pressai ma tête contre mes mains. Je me mise alors à hurler en revoyant les souvenirs des corps décapités et du sang qui giclais partout. Et tout ça à cause de lui…

Mais pourquoi moi?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Je vis alors le policier et le directeur entrer en panique, je me tenais toujours la tête et je hurlais toujours quand ils s'approchèrent de moi et qu'ils essayèrent de me calmer. Mais ça ne servait à rien, j'avais toujours mal…

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fît Yuki en arrivant soudainement accompagné de Zero. »

« - Yuki! Fît le directeur surpris. Zero! Allez-vous-en! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici! »

Une douleur lancinante, plus forte que les autres m'atteignit de pleins fouets, m'arrachant un hurlement atroce.

« - Alex! Fît Yuki en courant vers moi. »

« - Yuki je viens de te dire de partir! Fît le directeur sérieusement. »

« - C'est mon amie! Fît Yuki en le défiant. Je ne partirais pas pendant qu'elle a besoin de moi! »

« - Moi non plus. Fît Zero en arrivant près d'elle. »

La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était attendrissante. Yuki et Zero voulaient m'aider… J'aurais pu être très toucher si je n'étais pas en train de hurler à mort et d'être en train de souffrir le martyre rouler en boule par terre dans un coin avec un policier qui me fixait avec panique et incertitude.

« - Il faut l'aider bon sang! Fît Yuki en me prenant dans ses bras et en me frottant le dos doucement. Aller lui chercher de l'aspirine, quelque chose! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre! »

Le policier sortit finalement de sa torpeur et partit chercher quelque chose pour soulager la douleur dans mon crâne. Zero s'agenouilla devant moi et me demanda si j'allais bien pendant que Yuki essayait de me calmer encore une fois. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais toujours aussi mal. Le directeur finît par aller chercher l'aide de la Night Class, peut-être qu'eux pourront m'aider.

« - Ça va aller Alex… Fît Yuki d'une voix douce. Tout va bien se passer… »

J'espérais qu'elle avait raison, mais en même temps j'avais peur. Car en général, quand ça m'arrivait c'était qu'il…

« - Et si on l'assommait? Proposa Zero qui commençait à en avoir marre de m'entendre hurler. »

« - Mais t'es malades!? Fît Yuki les yeux ébahit. On ne fait pas ça à quelqu'un qui souffre! »

« - Désolé si j'essaye d'éviter de devenir sourd… Fît Zero sarcastique. »

« - Arrête ça. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Calme-toi Alex calme-toi… »

Soudain, tout s'arrêtât. La douleur, les hurlements, les souvenirs… Tout. Au même moment où le directeur arriva avec la Night Class, un rire machiavélique se fît entendre. Un rire que je reconnaissais trop bien.

« - Il est là… Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux. Il est venu me chercher… »

_Ta mère? Tu la cherche? C'est inutile mon trésor… Je l'ai déjà égorgée de mes propres mains…_

**Review? : 3 Je suis gentille j'ai posté 2 chapitres ce matin! Vous pouvez me faire ce plaisir!**


	9. C'est moi

Chapitre 9

On entendit soudain un rire dans la salle. Un rire qui fît trembler tout le monde, tout le monde sauf moi. J'étais trop habituée de l'entendre pour en avoir peur…

« - Qui est là Alex? Demanda Kaname d'un air sérieux. »

Je le fixai les yeux ronds, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus idiote au monde. La réponse était évidente!

« - C'est… Commençais-je. »

Un hurlement à vous glacer le sang se fît entendre, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Je me mise debout soudainement prise panique. Qui avait crié? D'après la voix ce devait être un homme… Mais où était passé le sergent?

« - Où est le policier? Demandais-je inquiète. »

« - Il est sorti chercher des cachets d'aspirines pour… Commença Yuki. »

Je n'avais pas entendu le reste de sa phrase, ce fût assez pour me faire réagir toute seule.

« - Il est en danger! Criais-je en même temps de courir à l'extérieur. »

Je courais un peu partout dans l'école, ouvrant chaque porte de chaque pièce afin de découvrir où se trouvait l'homme qui m'avait interrogé. La nuit était tombé, ce qui voulait dire que les élèves de la Day Class était partit dans leur dortoir, au moins ils étaient en sécurité…

Alors que je courais à en perdre haleine, un souvenir remonta à la surface.

Un souvenir que je croyais avoir enfuis tout au fond de moi…

_Je me trouvais dans une cabane, au beau milieu d'une certaine forêt. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me trouvais ni pourquoi j'étais ici, mais je savais avec qui j'étais. Assise inconfortablement en face d'un homme, je le regardai soupirer en se grattant la tête. En général, ce geste voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait…_

_« - Dis-moi ma toute petite Alex… Fis l'homme en caressant ma tête tout doucement. Est-ce que tu souffres beaucoup en ma présence? »_

_Je hochai la tête vivement, voulant à tout prix qu'il me laisse dormir en paix pour au moins quelques heures… Son sourire se fît plus large et plus heureux._

_« - Vraiment? »_

_Ma tête bougea plus frénétiquement et je me demandais de plus en plus ce qu'il allait me faire cette fois. _

_Ses yeux devinrent plus pétillants et pendant une seconde, ma peur augmenta. Pitié, faites que tout ceci finit bientôt…_

_« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir! Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. »_

_Tout d'abord surprise par cette affection soudaine, tous mes muscles se tendirent. Mais au bout d'un moment, je relâchai la pression et entourai de mes bras maigres le corps de l'homme en pleurant._

Un autre hurlement me fît sortir de ma rêverie. Ce souvenir… C'était la seule fois où il s'était montré gentil envers moi… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça devienne comme ça? Repérant l'endroit d'où venait le cri, j'ouvris la porte violemment mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le spectacle sous mes yeux.

Je mis ma main sur ma gorge, essayant en vain d'effacer l'image de ma tête et de ne plus sentir cette forte odeur de sang… Mais rien n'y faisait…

J'entendis soudainement une douzaine de pas derrière-moi et tout le monde me vire en train de suffoquer à cause de l'odeur. Yuki me demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais je ne lui répondis pas. C'était trop horrible pour elle.

Sentant que mon mal avait un rapport avec l'autre pièce, Zero me poussa sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. Mais il recula soudainement très loin, suffoquant à la vue de tout ce sang.

Il y avait du liquide rouge éparpiller partout, tâchant ainsi presque chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, ce qui faisait l'odeur nauséabonde qui vous prenait à la gorge. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus horrible à regarder.

Au centre de la pièce, déchiqueter et démembrer en plusieurs morceaux, ce trouvait le policier de tout à l'heure. Sa tête glissa lentement vers moi et les autres avant de s'arrêter soudainement devant nous.

Yuki laissa échapper un cri effroyable et recula en se cachant les yeux, de même que le directeur. Les élèves de la Night Class, eux, reculai afin de ne pas se nourrir de cette scène.

Moi je ne fis rien, j'avais déjà vu cette scène auparavant. Mais c'était dans un salon blanc, et la pièce était entièrement couverte de sang.

Et au lieu d'un simple policier qui me posait certaine questions comme victime…

C'était ma mère.

« - Alex… Demanda le directeur dégouté. C'est toi qui as fait ça? »

« - Quoi? Dis-je surprise par ces paroles. »

Tous me fixai d'un œil mauvais, croyait-il vraiment que j'avais tué cette personne?

« - Vous êtes pas sérieux? Dis-je en les regardants tours à tour. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le tuer? Je n'avais pas le temps vous étiez juste derrière moi! »

« - Pas du tout. Fît Zero qui avait retrouvé toute sa tête. Nous n'étions pas derrière toi, tu as donc eu tout le temps pour faire…. »

Ces mots se perdirent dans le silence, puis de grandes accusations se firent. Comment pouvais-t-il penser ça? Comment Yuki et Zero pouvait penser ça? Je regardai leur visage un par un. Tous étaient en mauvais, tous sauf deux.

C'était ceux d'Aido et Kain. Les deux me firent un sourire désolé, signe qu'il comprenait.

« - Non! Criais-je pour les arrêter. Vous vous trompez! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a tué c'est… »

« - Moi. Fît une voix froide. »

Tous se turent et fixèrent le souffle couper derrière moi, je me tournai donc lentement. Mais je savais déjà qui c'était.

Un homme grand et couvert de sang et me fît un sourire.

« - Ma petite Alex… Fît-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Comme pour montrer sa joie, il écarta ses bras en grand les yeux pétillant d'une lueur étrange.

_« - Viens dans les bras de papa! »_

**Mouahahahahaha! Je suis sadique avouer-le! 3:D **

**Enfin bon, une petite review?**


	10. Il est comme moi

Chapitre 10

Non… Non…. Ça ne se pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas être là… Non…. NON!

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me retrouve aussi vite? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi sa fille? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mon père? Pourquoi a-t-il tué toutes ses filles pour m'empêcher de parler? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi a-t-il tué maman?

« - Ma petite Alex… Fît-il en laissant couler des larmes de joie sur ses yeux. Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie. »

Sentant soudainement une violente colère envers cet homme, je pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main et la lui lança. Eh bien sûr, comme ce n'était qu'un simple petit crayon à mine… Il l'évita facilement.

« - Oh voyons! Fît-il en replaçant une des mèches de ses cheveux imprégner du sang. Tu m'en veux encore pour toutes les choses que je t'ai faites? »

Je ne fis que le fixer de mes yeux pleins de haine. Ignorant complètement les gens qui me fixaient derrière moi. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Nous étions seules dans ma tête.

« - Alex… Commença Yuki avec une voix qui trahissait sa peur. »

Je ne pusse ignorer l'appelle que Yuki me faisait et une larme tomba de ma joue pour aller s'écouler sur le plancher. Je sentis une pointe de douleur venir au milieu de mon cœur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma seule et unique amie voit tout ça?

La haine grimpa plus vite en moi. Je serai les poings, afin de me contrôler. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma vie soit un enfer?

« - Ma chérie, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuie loin de moi? Demanda mon père en me fixant de ses yeux noir. »

Là, s'en était trop. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je lui lançai tout ce que je trouvais. Chaise, table, bureau, livre, dictionnaire et j'en passe! Et même s'il évitait tout facilement, je n'arrêtais pas.

« - Pourquoi?! Criais-je en lui lançant un autre objet. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis enfuie!? »

Je vis une once d'amusement passer dans ses yeux et il gloussa légèrement. Ravivent encore plus la flamme de colère qui ne cessait de croître en moi.

« - Tu m'as fait souffrir pendant 8 ans! Continuais-je de crier. Tu m'as brûlé vive! Tu m'as arraché les ongles un par un! Tu m'as cassé chacune des côtes que je possède! Tu m'as coupé et mutiler avec le même couteau! Tu m'as noyé! Tu m'as jeté en haut d'un édifice de vingt étages! Tu m'as étranglé! Égorger! Pendue! Voilà pourquoi je suis partie! Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe sans cœur! »

Je sentis tous les autres se raidirent lorsqu'ils entendirent mes paroles. J'avais souffert pendant 8 ans… Comment pouvais-je être encore vivante? La réponse est simple, mais la mort aurait été un meilleur cadeau que ça.

Mon père commença alors à rire. Un rire si mauvais que je frissonnai.

« - Et le pire de tous… Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux. Tu as tué maman devant mes propres yeux. »

Son rire cessa. Mais son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« - Pourquoi? Chuchotais-je. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? »

Il soupira de fatigue et replaça sa chemise rouge sang. Avant de me regarder à nouveau en souriant.

« - C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a pas voulu que je te fasse souffrir comme je le voulais. C'était devenu un obstacle, alors je l'ai supprimé. »

« - C'était ta femme! Criais-je en lui lançant à nouveau des objets. Elle t'aimait! Et toi aussi! Elle t'a même supplié à genoux de ne pas la tuer en ma présence! Elle pleurait! Elle disait qu'elle t'aimait et que je ne méritais pas ça! Qu'elle ne méritait pas ça! Que tu ne méritais pas ça! »

Son sourire disparut et il se figea sur place. J'avais maintenant dans mes mains une dizaine de couteau tous plus tranchant les uns que les autres. Je pus apercevoir de la peur sur son visage durant un instant.

« - Mais dans le fond… Commençais-je en souriant tristement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse d'un monstre comme toi. »

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Dix couteaux plantés dans sa chair. Il tomba à la renverse, un dernier sourire traversa ses lèvres lorsque son corps retoucha le sol.

Lentement, je me retournai vers les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène. Tous étaient choqués par ce que j'avais fait. Comment pouvais-je faire ça à mon propre père? Certes, il m'avait fait souffrir et il avait tué ma mère. Mais j'étais quand même sa fille! Comment j'avais eût le courage de faire ça?

C'était simple… Beaucoup trop simple… Si j'avais fait ça, c'est que je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite… Car il était comme moi.

« - Il… Il est mort? Demanda Yuki inquiète. »

Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'ils le découvrent eux-mêmes.

« - Je… Je crois bien. Fît Zero qui tentait vainement de se retenir. »

Il recula avec les autres élèves de la Night Class, ils avaient de plus en plus de misère à ne pas sauter dans la pièce. Curieusement, le directeur et Yuki reculèrent aussi. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du sang….

C'était à cause de moi.

« - Tu l'as tuée Alex? Demanda Yuki horrifiée. »

Je gardai le silence quelques instant avant de secouer la tête négativement. Tout le monde me regarda légèrement outrée. Je me tournai vers l'homme étendue sur le sol.

« - Relève-toi père. Dis-je d'une voix forte. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste. »

Le rire de l'homme se fît entendre dans la pièce, et le sang qui s'était écoulé de son corps revenait vers lui. Il se releva lentement, sous les yeux effrayé de l'assistance. Mais moi, je le fixai comme si de rien était.

Il était comme moi.

« - Tu es bien ma fille toi! Dit-il en craquant son cou qui était tordue étrangement. Comment as-tu su que j'étais devenue comme toi? »

_« - C'est quoi? Demandais-je de ma petite voix enfantine. »_

_Mon père me sourit, il me tendait un petit flacon, où reposait un liquide transparent d'où émanait une lueur étrangement rose._

_« - Une potion ma chérie. Dit-il. Pour t'aider à te sentir mieux. »_

_« - Mais je ne suis pas malade! Fis-je surprise. »_

_Mon père secoua la tête tristement._

_« - C'est pour que tu ne sois plus malade justement. Fît-il en souriant. Aller bois. »_

_Je tendis la main en tremblant avant de prendre la fiole et de la boire d'une traite. Le liquide n'avait aucun goût, mais il laissa un sentiment étrange en moi. Comme si quelque chose était en train de changer. Le sourire de mon père s'élargit dans un rictus mauvais et je su tout de suite mon erreur en le voyant._

_« - Bien. Fît-il en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant que tu es immortelle, je vais pouvoir te tuer des dizaines de fois… Aller viens ma chérie, ça va juste te faire très mal… »_


	11. Très chère

Chapitre 11

P.D.V Externe

Yuki fixait avec horreur Alex qui lui tournait le dos, en train de faire face à son père, seule. Elle voulait aller l'aider, mais curieusement, chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'approcher un peu plus, elle restait figer sur place. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aller aider son amie?

La peur. Voilà ce qui l'en empêchait. La peur la maintenait sur place, de même que les autres. Ils voulaient aller aider Alex, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas.

- Yuki... Murmura Alex, toujours de dos. Promet-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas, et que tu ne te souviendras que des beaux moments qu'on a passés ensemble...

Yuki ouvrit les yeux en grands sous le coup de la surprise avant de faire un sourire légèrement crispée.

- Je te le promets Alex. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Zero. Continua-t-elle sur la même lancée. Promet-moi que tu veilleras sur Yuki.

- Bien sûr. Fît-il le plus sérieux du monde.

- Monsieur le directeur. Je veux que vous réussissiez votre objectif. Promettez-moi qu'il se réalisera.

- Pourquoi ne réussirait-il pas? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Soudain Alex éclata de rire face à cette réaction. Un rire joyeux qui réchauffa le cœur de tous. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce rire, comme c'était bon de l'entendre pour une fois!

- Aido. Fit-elle reprenant enfin son sérieux. Ne te fais pas de soucis au sujet du passé. Tu n'étais pas au courant, et tu étais égoïste à l'époque. Je suis contente de voir que tu n'es plus ce garçon-là. Sache que je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Aido releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, surpris. Alors comme ça elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le détester? Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour le geste qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi lui disait-elle ça maintenant?

- Alex... Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Partez maintenant. Dit-elle en prenant la poignée de porte dans ses mains. Il se peut que nous nous ne revoyions jamais. Je vous dis donc adieu mes amis. Et sachez que pour moi vous avez été la seule famille que j'ai eue depuis très longtemps.

- Alex non! Hurla Yuki horrifiée par ce qu'Alex avait dit.

Mais trop tard, à peine avait-elle fait un pas que la jeune fille avait refermé la porte à clé derrière elle. Yuki courue donc jusqu'à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Elle donna des petits coups fort et précipité sur le bois, criant et demandant à Alex de l'ouvrir. Mais elle avait beau faire, rien en se faisait. Mais alors qu'elle allait défoncer la porte, une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce :

- Yuki va-t'en! Hurla Alex avec colère. Va-t'en avec les autres!

Yuki recula légèrement sous le coup de la peur et se mît à pleurer tout doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela, mais elle considérait Alex comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle aurait tellement aimée pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle... Elle arrêtât ses sanglots lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête vers Zero et remarqua que lui aussi pleurait, ce qui était extrêmement étrange, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Alex.

- Écoute-là Yuki... Murmura-t-il tout doucement. Il faut qu'on s'en aille...

- Mais... Commença Yuki. Mais Alex... Il faut l'aider...

- On va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et essayer de trouver un plan pour l'aider. Laissa échapper Kaname. Apparemment elle et son père son immortel, ce qui n'est pas très normal en somme. Peut-être y'a-t-il des livres qui parlent d'eux en particulier et qu'il existe un moyen de les détruire définitivement?

Yuki essuya ses larmes et commença à suivre les autres en silence vers la bibliothèque. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir aider sa meilleure amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas Alex. Se dit-elle dans sa tête. Je te jure que je trouverais un moyen pour te sauver. »

OoOoOoOoO

P.D.V Alex.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les autres partirent que je soupirai de soulagement. Ils étaient partis, ils étaient donc protégés... Du moins pour l'instant.

- C'est touchant la façon à laquelle tu t'attaches si facilement à une personne... Commença mon père en pleine réflexion. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu leur accorde un peu trop d'attention à mon goût. Surtout à cette petite là... Yuci?

- Yuki. Dis-je avec colère.

- Oui c'est ça. Me dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Eh bien je crois que je vais devoir aller la punir. Elle aurait dû savoir que personne n'avait droit d'être aussi proche de toi que moi.

Je serra les poings avec colère tandis que je le fixai avec haine en train de rire machiavéliquement. Comment ma mère avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse de cet homme? Je me souviens d'une période où il avait été gentil avec moi et où notre famille était heureuse. Pourquoi tout ça à commencer à dégénéré?

- Papa. Dis-je avec force. Écoute-moi et répond à mes questions s'il te plaît. C'est très important.

Il arrêtât soudain de rire et commença à me regarder curieusement.

- D'accord. Finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. J'accepte de répondre à tes questions. De toute façon tu vas mourir aujourd'hui.

Je frissonnais légèrement face à ses paroles, mais me retint de le lui montrer.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé autant? Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux. Avant tu étais si gentil... Et on vivait dans une belle maison à la campagne, nous étions heureux ensemble, en famille. Pourquoi détruire tout ça? Tu ne nous aimais pas maman et moi?

Son sourire disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparus et je crus y voir pendant une seconde une très grande tristesse à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Mais elle fut vite remplacée par une colère irréversible.

- Tu n'as pas à savoir cela. Dit-il d'une voix grave qui me fît trembler de la tête au pied. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour avoir désobéis. Et la punition sera ta mort.

- Comment comptes-tu me tuer? Demandais-je un peu amusé malgré la situation. Tu sais bien que je suis immortel. Alors, comment veux-tu que je meure si je dois vivre éternellement?

- Ma pauvre petite... Déclara-t-il en soupirant. Tu n'es donc pas au courant? Un immortel ne peut pas mourir d'une mort normale, c'est vrai. Mais il peut se faire tuer par un autre immortel d'une façon peut élégante, et malheureusement pour toi, je la connais.

Soudain, une panique énorme s'abattit sur moi. Comment est-ce que tout cela était possible? Je n'avais jamais entendue parler de ça!

- Quel dommage que tu ne l'as jamais apprises! Continua-t-il en riant. Tu aurais ainsi eu une chance de me battre. Et peut-être aurais-tu pu avoir la vie que tu rêvais. Avoir une famille, des amis... Une carrière. Voyager... Mais ça c'est ce dont je crois tu as fait le plus ces dernières années non? Voyager... Afin de t'éloigner le plus loin de moi possible...

Je le regardai avec haine.

- Tu n'oserais pas me tuer. Déclarais-je sûr de moi.

- Ah oui et pourquoi cela? Demanda-t-il amusé. J'aimerais bien que tu m'explique, ma douce petite Alex.

- Justement parce que je suis ta douce petite Alex. Répondis-je tout simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Et en quoi ça m'empêcherais de te tuer? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Si tu me tue... Commençais-je calmement. Tu n'auras plus de jouet pour t'amuser à tes petits jeux de sadismes. Et tu ne pourras pas essayer de nouvelle technique pour faire souffrir les gens. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, quand je vais disparaître? Jouer aux dominos avec des personnes âgées?

Il partit alors dans un éclat de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Déclara-t-il fier de lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il à la fin?

- Qui ça? Demandais-je.

- Ta très chère Yuki. Finit-il par dire.


End file.
